Vanilla Latte
by maunderficlets
Summary: Kuroko is no where near the morning person everyone thinks he is, whereas Kagami is all of the morning person no one will ever believe he is. KagaKuro. Fill for ImagineYourOTP on tumblr.


**Note**: Written quickly, mostly just to keep my brain clear of writer's block. :) Still getting the kinks out of my writing style and trying to remember how to write, which means clunky/not so good writing right now, but practice always helps! Hopefully you guys like this :3

From the tumbles: Imagine your OTP in the morning. Person A is cooking breakfast. Person B groggily shambles into the kitchen to find that Person A has already prepared them their everyday morning drink just the way they like it.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Kuroko is no where near the morning person everyone thinks he is, whereas Kagami is all of the morning person no one will ever believe he is.

The first morning Kuroko wakes up in Kagami's apartment after staying the night, he's wearing one of Kagami's oversized t-shirts and not much else. He groans and snuggles further under the covers, reaching for the other boy only to find the spot is cold and Kagami isn't there. Kuroko tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes, but his body urges him to just go back to sleep. He yawns twice before sitting up and stretching. He pauses and then immediately flops back down against the large, comfortable mattress, his eyes drooping shut again, because five more minutes won't hurt anyone.

An hour later, Kagami is poking him in the side. "Oi, are you planning on sleeping all day?"

Kuroko mumbles into the pillow, rolling away from the prodding fingers and cuddling deeper into the blankets. Kagami bristles at being ignored and suddenly pounces, pulling the covers off the pale boy and engulfing him in strong, sudden hug that startles Kuroko enough that he's the one letting out a surprised yelp for once. Kagami bites his neck, gently, affectionately.

"It's time to get up, Kuroko-chan." Kagami grins, his body flat against Kuroko and head resting on the pillow, so close that when Kuroko turns to glare at him their noses brush.

"How do I do that when Kagami-kun is crushing me?" Kuroko pouts his voice muffled against the pillow. Kagami's grin grows and he ruffles Kuroko's bedhead until Kuroko smacks the hand away, a small, content smile on his lips. "Kagami-kun has a lot of energy in the morning."

Kagami shrugs. "No more so than normal. Now get up, sleepy-head, or breakfast will get cold."

"Kagami-kun made breakfast?" Kuroko says, eyebrows raised and air rushing back into his lungs as Kagami finally moves off of him and stands. Kuroko, as much as his body protests, follows suit. His bare legs instantly become covered in goosebumps as the cold air hits them, so he grabs the comforter off the bed and wraps it around himself before padding out after Kagami.

"Of course, don't you usually eat breakfast? Though this is technically my second breakfast, I got hungry waiting for you to wake up." Kagami replies, casually, as Kuroko follows him to the kitchen, the comforter dragging across the floor. Kagami grabs something off of the counter and holds it out to him. "Here, I made you this."

Kuroko blinks down at what Kagami is offering him- a plain black mug filled to the brim with a light brown liquid. He takes the drink and it instantly warms his hands. He inhales the smooth scent and then looks back to Kagami with a questioning, curious look in his eyes to find the redhead turned away and scratching at the back of his head, blushing up to his ears.

"I, uh, I didn't know how you took your coffee, so I kind of just experimented."

Kuroko's heart pitter-patters in his chest as he looks back to the drink in currently warming his fingertips. He smiles as he stares at the steam, blowing it away gently and reveling in the idea that this drink was made personally with love by someone he loves for him, and then takes a quiet sip. Immediately, as soon as the sweet, vanilla taste hits his tongue, his eyes light up and widen.

"Kagami-kun, this is..."

"Ah, uh, if you don't like it you don't have to..." Kagami trails off as Kuroko stares at him, eyes practically sparkling and a blush on his cheeks. Kagami freezes as Kuroko steps forward, taking another sip of his drink, then maneuvers the cup out of the way so he can lean up on his tip toes and press their lips together. Kagami relaxes against the smaller man as their tongues slide against one another, the taste of the vanilla latte filling both of their senses.

"If I keep giving Kagami-kun kisses," Kuroko begins as soon as they part and Kagami blinks down at him, flustered, "will Kagami-kun make me another one?"

Kagami blushes and sputters, pushing Kuroko's face away with his hand. "You-! You're so embarrassing!"

"Please stop, Kagami-kun, you will spill my wonderful drink."

Kagami frowns, a blush still on his cheeks and looks at Kuroko out of the corner of his eye, taking in the boy's horrible bedhead, how the t-shirt- Kagami's t-shirt- is slipping off of a slender, pale shoulder. He notes how adorable Kuroko looks wrapped up in the giant comforter, his cheeks tinted pink with joy and eyes glittering with happiness- a happiness Kagami was the cause of.

Kagami blushes harder but stops pushing Kuroko away, instead dropping his fingers to play with the soft hairs at the base of Kuroko's neck. "...I'll make it for you whenever you want."

Kuroko kisses him again.


End file.
